


Wasted Time

by Chichirinoda



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intense interlude between friends and lovers, just before Ion and Radu depart on their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt "Bites/Bruises"

The servants were just putting the last of Ion's clothes in a trunk, two maids bustling about Ion's lavish and luxuriously appointed bedroom while Ion sat in a chair by the fire and supervised, a cup of tea cooling in his hand.

Ever since Ion had met with the Empress and been given her confidence that he would travel to the neutral city of Carthage and make contact with the Terrans there, as an envoy from the New Human Empire to the Vatican State, the house had been a frenzy of activity. There was no time to waste in leaving, and Ion Fortuna had no intention of disappointing Her Majesty.

Even if the thought of meeting with the religious dogs of the Vatican, enduring their insults and their scorn, turned his stomach.

Radu strode suddenly into the room, dressed for travelling and looking bright and handsome in black with the gold buttons and braid of his jacket gleaming, and waved the servants off with a peremptory flick of his hand. Ion jumped from his chair, startled, but before he could make an objection, the two maids had bowed and withdrawn from the room, leaving the two alone.

"What is it, Radu?" Ion asked as the door closed. As the taller boy crossed to meet him, Ion thought for a moment that something bad had happened. Perhaps something so terrible that they needed to postpone the trip, and his heart lurched in his chest. Radu's expression was oddly strained, a whiteness about his lips, and a strange intensity in his dark eyes that Ion, who had known him since they were both infants, had never seen before.

His heart in his throat, Ion caught his friend's arm, looking up at him. "By the Second Moon, Radu, what's wrong?"

But Radu smiled and the moment vanished, all trace of tension leaving him. "What do you mean?"

Strong arms slipped around Ion's shoulders, Radu's fingers digging into Ion's back and unerringly finding a knot of tension that Ion hadn't even realized was there. The blond Methuselah gasped and sagged against him, his own hands coming up quickly to curl in the fine fabric of Radu's coat, crumpling it shockingly.

Radu's lips were against Ion's ear, a little scrape of teeth and then: "This may be our last chance for a while, my dear. We'll be so busy once we leave on our journey."

Ion felt a shudder go through him and a moan bubbled to his lips. He lifted his head, and gave Radu's throat a nibble, then let his mouth lift to Radu's ear. "But... we really must go. We can't be wasting our time with--"

"What waste?" Radu asked with mock outrage. "Are you saying that our time together is wasted time?"

"No, but, Radu--" Ion began, then gave a yelp as Radu grabbed him up into his arms. In two strides they reached the bed, and then Ion was dumped with another startled cry onto the mattress.

Despite Ion's feeling that the strictures of duty may condemn the timing - even, scandalously, calling it naughty - he laughed with eager delight and put his arms around Radu's neck as the taller boy straddled him.

They kissed each other breathless, until Ion found himself gasping and clinging to Radu when he lifted away.

"Ion, Tovar...my sweet love," Radu whispered. "We'll never be apart, will we?"

Startled, Ion jerked back as best he could, but there was nowhere he could go with the pillows piled so high behind his neck. He couldn't see Radu's face as he was looking down, opening Ion's shirt with his deft, long-fingered hands.

"Of course, Radu, why would you--" But Radu kissed him again, his fingers catching Ion's wrists and holding so tightly that Ion squirmed, sure that bruises were blooming across his pale skin.

When Radu finally released his lips, Ion whimpered softly, jerking his hips up greedily as Radu ground down against him. He saw no reason for this queer urgency, this odd mood that had taken Radu this morning, and even through the fog of his lust, he worried at it.

"Radu, please. What is wrong?" he murmured helplessly.

"Nothing," Radu replied fervently. The dark-haired boy lifted his head finally, and Ion was reassured by his easy smile.

It was impossible not to return it, and then they were kissing again, with fervour, and Radu's fang slipped against Ion's lower lip, cutting into the flesh.

The sweet tang of blood filled both of their mouths, a thorough distraction, and Radu gave a low growl of desire that pushed all semblance of thought from Ion's mind.

"Oh Tovar, I need you so much," Radu groaned. Still clothed, their groins rubbed together hard, and then Radu's head snapped down and forward.

The initial shock as Radu's fangs sank into his throat stopped Ion's breath. He jerked under the assault as Radu began to suck at the wound, but the pain was slight. Soon Radu's hand slipped beneath his waistband to curl around hard flesh and the sting faded entirely. Ion groaned, letting his eyes slide shut with ecstasy.

Helpless under Radu's assault, Ion writhed and whimpered with open and hungry need. Radu's hand was talented, of course. The two boys had begun their experimentation decades ago, and couldn't help but know every secret spot on each other's bodies that would set them to gasping and squirming with pleasure.

But the feeling of Radu's teeth in his throat, of his lips pressing hard and sucking at the wound until it closed, and then biting deep again with another flare of pain... that was something else entirely. Ion and Radu had played at biting from time to time, but this time Radu didn't let up.

As if he wanted to take some part of Ion into himself, forge some kind of connection that could never break.

"Radu, Radu..." Ion moaned, twisting and jerking under Radu's weight. There was no fear, not for an instant. Radu would never hurt him.

And then, in almost a frenzy, Radu was tearing at Ion's clothes with both hands. Tongue still lapping at the spilled blood on Ion's throat, fabric tore with a purring sound, and Ion's legs were pushed apart and up.

Radu entered him with a keening moan, wrapping both arms around Ion and pressing close, chest to chest, soft gasping cries falling from his lips. Ion cried out his lover's name once again, certainly loudly enough to tell the whole house what they were doing, but he scarcely even heard his own cries.

Radu's fangs bit into him again, a low, possessive growl in the back of the dark boy's throat even as his hips began to snap forward, driving him into Ion's smaller body over and over. The sensations were more intense than Ion had ever felt, overwhelmingly intense, and Ion gave voice to cry after cry under the onslaught.

Too soon, they both tensed, shuddering with climax, voices rising in shouts of ecstasy, and then they lay still, the silence broken only by their soft gasps and an occasional broken moan.

Ion turned his head as Radu slipped to one side, tucking himself close. His earlier concern forgotten, he pressed soft, grateful kisses to Radu's throat and lips, humming contentedly. Radu's fingers slipped through his hair a few times, gentle, but distracted.

Then Radu pulled away and got up, quickly straightening his clothes. Soiled and naked from the waist down, Ion gave a soft noise of protest, and Radu smirked at him teasingly. "Don't you look a fright," he said, running a hand through his hair to tame it and looking down at the blond boy, who was in terrible disarray.

Ion threw a pillow at him. "How dare you!" he snapped, though he couldn't stop his lips from twitching. "Get out and stop wasting my time with this nonsense."

With a laugh, Radu strode from the room, leaving Ion to quickly wash and change into fresh clothing before the maids could return to help him finish packing. Why Radu had been in such a state, he couldn't imagine. Perhaps he had just needed reassurance, since they would be travelling so far - for the first time out of the protection of the Empire.

Surely, that was all it had been. And even as Ion washed and made himself presentable again, he found himself touching the sore spot on his neck. It was healed, but would still be tender at least for a few more hours.

A part of him hoped the feeling would never really fade.


End file.
